superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
File talk:Metropolis wide shot.jpg
Check it out!! Yep...this is the widest shot of Metropolis I've yet to find for the Super Friends universe, and it is surprisingly very close to the same as the Earth-One Metropolis. The shapes and sizes might be just a little off, but it's obvious what it's supposed to be...with all of the boroughs and neighborhoods in the right places. This image is from The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure episode Bad Day on Black Mountain. .|500px]] As you can see from the picture on the right all of the boroughs are shown to be in the correct places, seriously they are, check online and find a map. They're just like they are in the comic books. You probably might have noticed that Park Ridge, Bakerline and St. Martin's Island are not in the picture, that's because they're off screen. Yeah, it's a wide shot I know, but apparently not that wide. But in any case, you can see where the yellow lines point to where they are, even though they aren't on screen. As for the picture on the left, it shows all of the waterways of Metropolis. That's not counting Lake Metropolis of course...since I really don't have a clue where that would be as it's probably on New Troy or somewhere else not pictured. But anyway, the view of Metropolis Bay is completely blocked by New Troy. The yellow line is supposed to be pointing behind New Troy even though it really doesn't look like it. I drew a little partial circle around the approximate location of Hob's Bay, but again, just a guess. The picture on the bottom right shows the approximate location of the various neighborhoods in the city of Metropolis. Sunset Plaza and Old Town is pretty much just a guess, but the others are pretty darn close. Tealboro and Senre Ville are shown here, in Hell's Gate, but it's only conjecture that's where they are based upon maps of Metropolis I've found. By the way, assuming this were a real photo, the person taking it would have been standing on the Bakerline borough, unless he was in a boat, if so, he would have been in Hob's River, therefore the shot we are looking at is to the south. Anyway, whoever drew this picture neglected to draw bridges. It would be hard to get from New Troy to Bakerline without some. I guess we can just ignore that little mistake. Anyway, it's a cool picture and I hope everyone can get some good use from it and maybe learn a little about the geography of Metropolis. Have fun everybody!! --Noah Tall 05:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oops! I goofed! I just realized that the location of the Atlantic Ocean in this picture is not accurate, it's pointing toward the west instead of the east. I guess I forgot that this image is looking south instead of North. The yellow line should be pointing to the left side of the page but it's pointed to the right. My bad. --Noah Tall 13:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) More goofs I noticed Metropolis Bay isn't actually covered up at all. It's just to the left of New Troy. --Noah Tall 23:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) One other thing I'm currently working on a map of Metropolis. It's going to show where everything is in the Metropolis of Earth-1A, most things are the same as they are on Earth-One and other earths, but some things are just totally different. Like just as an example, Star Labs is in New Troy in the comics, but apparently not on Earth-1A. My best calculation is that it's in North Bridge, Queensland Park. Although it's vaguely possible that it's Old City, but this I doubt because the city doesn't look that old. I came to this conclusion when carefully examining the Fugitive from Space episode. We know that the Daily Planet is on Main Street. This was established in The Wicked Warlock. We also know that the Clinton Bridge is part of Main street because I've checked other maps of Metropolis and they show that the same street that the Daily Planet is on is the street with the bridge. To the north, crossing Hob's River is the Mortimer Bridge, which is also part of Main Street. So far I haven't found any indication that it's been in any of the shows, but I will update accordingly as I find the information, assuming it's there. Anyway, the map should help us make sense of all this. I'm planning on posting it right here in this talk page, so assuming anyone actually reads this and is interested then just keep checking up. I might just post it before it's done and just keep changing it when it's necessary. Anyway, take it easy everyone. --Noah Tall 00:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC)